


Calidez/Warmth

by notalady



Series: Arya x Gendry week [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalady/pseuds/notalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AxG semana/week 2014<br/>Día 5:<br/>Calidez: temperatura agradable, amabilidad o afecto.<br/>Arya descubre que dormir junto a otro en medio del invierno es mucho más agradable que hacerlo sola.<br/>Day 5:<br/>Warmth: nice temperature, kindness or affection.<br/>Arya discovers that sleeping next to somebody in winter is so much nicer than doing it by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calidez

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí yo otra vez, este fic se borró la primera vez que lo hice porque mi estúpido computador se apagó.  
> Es culpa de ese aparato tecnológico que yo esté atrasada.

 

  Arya era una loba de invierno, estaba hecha para el clima frío, la lluvia o la nieve no le afectaban, o eso solía creer. Su cama, si es que así se le podía llamar, era helada y dura, la posada tampoco era muy acogedora y el invierno ya estaba allí.  
  Willow y Jeyne dormían en la misma cama por falta de espacio, si eso antes no les gustaba por la incomodidad, ahora agradecían poder acurrucarse una junto a la otra y compartir calor corporal.  
  Arya podía ver la niebla a través del pequeño cristal en una esquina de la habitación, no podía dejar de tiritar por más que se cubriera y frotase sus manos a un ritmo frenético, dio una mirada alrededor de la oscura estancia y vio la figura grande de su mejor amigo, también estaba acostado y se veía bastante divertido al tratar de hacerse más pequeño.  
  Un pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de ella, se sonrojó en la oscuridad de la noche, con solo pensarlo sentía como si algo le quitase la respiración y tenía que reprimir una sonrisa que ansiaba por formarse en sus labios.  
  Entonces, se envolvió apretadamente en las pieles que tenía para cubrirse y se levantó, estremeciéndose por el contacto de sus pies con el suelo que parecía estar hecho de hielo, se dirigió silenciosa como una sombra hasta la cama de Gendry.  
  —Ge-Gendry —susurró Arya y su voz se cortó por el frío.  
  Arya se sentó suavemente en una orilla de la cama, puso las pieles sobre la manta de él, estremeciéndose y luego se recostó al lado de Gendry, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.  
  —Arry...  
  —El frío es como si todo estuviera congelado —lo cortó ella, tiritando cada vez menos.  
  —Pe-pero...  
  —Cállate, estúpido toro. —Arya se acercó más a él, agradeciendo que nadie pudiera ver el rubor de su rostro entero, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.  
  Gendry la envolvió con sus brazos lentamente, no la apretaba contra su cuerpo y cuando descubrió lo útil que era tener a otra persona para no sentir frío, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.  
  —Esto ayuda —murmuró él, riéndose suavemente.  
  —Lo hace y mucho.  
  —Shh, no queremos despertarlas.  
  Arya sabía que se refería a ambas chicas que dormían en la cama de al lado, algunas veces, cuando Gendry ayudaba a Jeyne a llevar cosas o ayudaba a Willow con algunos niños, ella sentía una extraña punzada de enojo y no podía evitar ser hostil con alguno de los tres.  
  —¿Estás cómoda?  
  Arya asintió rápidamente, poniendo sus brazos encima de los de Gendry, se giró y así quedaron de cara el uno al otro, nos se veían demasiado, pero los ojos de ambos, azules y grises, brillaban como llamas en la oscuridad.  
  —Arya... —dijo él suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  Arya comenzó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, se apegó más a Gendry y él hizo lo mismo, era extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo, que él fuera capaz de darle todo lo que quería y lo que necesitaba cuando se lo pedía. Nadie más podía entenderla de la forma que él lo hacía, ni siquiera Lady Corazón de Piedra, quien alguna vez la había conocido tan bien, aunque ninguna de las dos se parecía a lo que eran antes, cuando tenían un hogar y no conocían el dolor como lo hacían ahora.  
  —Arya, duerme. —La voz de Gendry sonaba cansado, la abrazó y enterró su nariz en el cabello de ella—. Todo está bien.  
  Arya comenzó a sentirse cada vez más somnolienta, se sentía bien entre los brazos fuertes de él, de cierta forma, logró convencerla de que nada pasaba incluso en el más frío de los inviernos.  
  Y quizás, sintiendo la calidez de Gendry a su lado, todo estaba bien.


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made this fic in 2014 for GxA week, I forgot my password and logged in like two days ago, wanted to do a fic but didn't have any ideas so I translated this one, I hope if anyone reads it really can enjoy it even with all of its mistakes, english is not my mother tongue so I say sorry right now.

Arya was like a wolf used to a never ending winter, made for the cold weather, the rain and the snow didn’t scared her at all, or that she used to believe. Her bed, if it could be named like that without being too generous, was hard and felt like ice, the Inn itself lacked of coziness and the wind slammed the poorly constructed walls. Willow and Jeyne were forced to always sleep in the same bed due to the lack of space, they used to fight about it all the time but now were grateful to share body heat.  
She saw the fog through the small glass in one corner of the room, she couldn’t stop shaking even if she covered her whole body with her fur and rubbed her hands together frenetically. Arya looked around the dark chamber and saw the big shadow of her best friend, he was also trying to avoid the cold, almost hugging himself and looking quite funny.  
A thought broke into her mind, her cheeks reddened in the darkness of the night, she was breathless just thinking about it and a nervous smile wanted to appear in her mouth.  
Then, she wrapped herself in the fur that was covering her and stood up, shivers went up her spine when her feet touched the icy floor and she made her way to Gendry’s bed quiet as a shadow.  
—Ge-Gendry—Arya whispered, her voice trembling.  
Arya laid next to him and placed the fur covering both of them, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.t  
—Arry…   
—Sorry, but it’s too cold—she cut him off, not shaking as much as before.  
—Bu-but…  
—Shut up, stupid bull—Arya got a little closer, thanking that no one could see the redness of her whole face, she bit her lip with anxiety.  
Gendry wrapped his arms around her slowly, he didn’t pushed her against him, when he discovered how useful was to have someone that could keep you warm, he let a sigh of relief escape from between his lips.  
—This helps—he said, laughing a little.  
—It really does.  
—Shh… we don’t wanna wake them up, m’lady.  
Arya knew he was referring to the sleeping girls on the bed next to them, sometimes, when Gendry helped Jeyne carry the things she didn’t want to lift or Willow with the kids, she felt a strange sting of anger and couldn’t help her bad behavior around them.  
—Are you comfortable?  
She nodded a quick yes with her head, putting her arms on top of his and turning around, their grey and blue eyes sparked like flames in the middle of the dreary room.  
—Arya…—he said softly, before closing his eyes.  
The girl started to feel really tired as well, she hugged Gendry tightly and he did the same thing, it was strange and so right at the same time, they were capable of giving each other everything they wanted and needed, they didn’t need to ask. No one else could understand like he did, not even Lady Stoneheart, whom she had call mother and been feed from the woman’s breast, she was her own flesh, but now it was different, they both knew what real pain felt like and there was no turning back from that.  
—Arya, sleep. —Gendry’s sounded exhausted, he tucked his nose in her hair—. Everything’s okay.  
Arya gave in to the somnolence, she felt safe between his arms, and in a way he managed to convince her that nothing would happen even in the coldest of winters.  
And maybe, feeling Gendry’s warmth by her side, everything was alright.


End file.
